


Karamiatta Pasu

by Pokeevee57



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Adventure, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Sango comes later but don't worry she'll be here eventually, Stuck in time, don't know what else to tag, everyone will think he got kidnapped, need to watch more Inuyasha, need to watch more Nurarihyon too actually, of course, poor Rikuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeevee57/pseuds/Pokeevee57
Summary: Rikuo Nura was a quarter-demon living in modern-day Tokyo. He's really gone through alot because of it. But nothing could have prepared him when he found himself awakening to an unknown forest. At the same time, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were still looking for the Shikon Jewel Shards. So how will their journey change when their paths meet? Later, Rikuo could only ask himself how he got himself into a mess like this...Or, in English....Paths Intertwined





	Karamiatta Pasu

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a fic that I really need to work on, lol. 
> 
> So, I don't think there is really anything to say. 
> 
> Except that I hope you enjoy this first chapter! 
> 
> And that I don't own either Inuyasha or Nurarihyon no Mago.

Rikuo Nura. Candidate for Third Commander of the Nura house of demons. A quarter-demon. Grandson of the great demon Nurarihyon.

He's been going through a lot for the past few weeks, what with other demons trying to take over his family's territory. And after all was said and done, and after everything settled down, he was hoping to relax at least a little bit.

But things just never went his way, did it?

It definitely didn't explain how he ended up in a forest once he woke up.

Rikuo sighed. He already had a feeling it was going to be a long day…. He could hardly imagine the chaos back at home...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a gleam of light out of the corner of his eye. He stood up and looked at it. It seemed to be be coming from a tree.

Once he was in front of it, he saw what it was. It was a pale pink shard, looking like maybe it was formerly glass or a jewel. Carefully, he picked it up. Surprisingly, the sharp edges did not cut into his skin. Another strange thing was the glow is seemed to give off. He had never seen anything like it.

And yet, there was still more. Rikuo felt an odd aura surrounding the shard. Almost like it was emanating a sort of power…

Quickly, he shook the feeling off. He placed it into his robe's pocket, knowing that it would definitely need investigating later.

There was one thing he had to do first, and that was to find out where he was.

 

* * *

 

Four figures walked on a dirt path. The girl from present-time Japan, Kagome, the monk with the cursed hand, Miroku, the small fox-tail demon Shippo, and the half-demon Inuyasha. Those were the four.

The group was silent, as they were lost in their own thoughts.

Kagome had a sad look in her face as she fingered the jewel piece she had hidden under her shirt by way of a necklace. She wanted nothing more but to bring peace to this world and the people living in it. And the only way to do that would be to find all of the shards before they fell into the wrong hands. They had already met dozens of demons who had used them for evil and selfish deeds…

She didn't have much power herself, but she could sense and see where the shards were. It was useful. And she was even getting better with a bow! But still, she knew there were still many challenges ahead, especially now that Naraku has revealed himself as a sort of puppet master.

Inuyasha broke the quiet. "So where are we going again? We better not be lost."

Miroku looked at him with a frown on his face. "Actually, where _are_ we going? I know we need to find more of the shards, but the question is where?"

A small flea man who served Inuyasha, named Myoga, jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Before we do any of that, we need to find a place to stay for the night."

Inuyasha looked at the flea questionably. "Why do we need to? It's not like it's dark outside or anything like that."

Shippo pointed at the sky. "I think it might be because of _that._ "

Confused, the rest of the group looked up, only to find that there were dark and rumbling clouds swiftly heading in their direction.

By then, Kagome had snapped out of it. "Myogi's right, I don't want to be drenched!"

Miroku nodded. "Indeed, we must find a place quickly. Hurry, I believe I saw a village not too far from here!"

They all nodded in agreement and chased after the young monk, who was determined to find them shelter before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

Everyone glared at the miniscule fire before them, the cave's stalactites dripping water onto the group. They were all shivering and drenched. Miroku sighed. "And here I was hoping to find some beautiful women too…"

Inuyasha chopped him on the head, causing the monk to yelp in slight pain and surprise. Inuyasha glared at him. "Now's not the time to be thinking about women! What we _should_ be thinking about is the Shikon Jewel Shards!"

Miroku smirked, the perfect comeback already formed. "Oh, so that means you shouldn't be thinking about _Kikyo_ , correct? Or is she an _exception_?"

The half-demon growled. "Why you-!"

"Sit boy!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha's necklace glowed, and he was thrown to the ground. He rubbed his head and glared at Kagome. "Hey, what was that for?!"

Indeed, Kagome had said the magic words that helped keep him under controlled. She then returned his glare with ease before sighing. "Let's just stop arguing. The fire looks like it's going to go out soon, and I'd really like to get warm before then."

Reluctantly, the two looked down. The cave they had taken shelter in echoed with the sound of rain and water drops.

Kagome hugged her knees, trying to gather any warmth she could. It was times like these where she missed her home and her warm bed… she sighed.

And she felt lonely. Even with all of these friends and acquaintances around her, it didn't mean she didn't miss home. In fact, she sorely missed it. Her brother, her mom… maybe her grandpa too, as long as he stopped making up those stupid excuses…

She wrapped a blanket around her as she layed down on the ground. At the moment, she just felt tired…

Just as she closed her eyes though, she heard a moan. She bolted up from her position and looked around.

Inuyasha stared at her strangely. "What is it now?"

She shook her head slowly. "I thought I heard something. It sounded like some sort of moaning…"

_Mmmmmnnnnaaaggh…_

Everyone jumped, as the moan came out of nowhere. Inuyasha clasped his claws around his sword the Tessaiga, as the sound most likely came from a demon.

Miroku quickly took a stance, his staff poised and his hand prepared to reveal the covered hole in his hand.

Kagome gasped as she felt a familiar presence. "Guys, whoever it is, they have a part of the Shikon Jewel!"

Miroku frowned while Inuyasha smirked. They stood near the front of the cave, ready for a battle with a demon. They had to depend on Kagome, since the half-demon's senses were muffled by the pounding rain.

The group stood in suspense as they waited for it to show itself. And soon enough, they saw a shadow move forward, misshapen and distorted.

Miroku yelled, "Wait until it gets closer! We don't yet know what we're up against! If it's Naraku, we need to be prepared, and we don't need a surprise attack!"

Before Inuyasha could protest, the figure was close enough to be seen by the fire.

Kagome gasped. "Wait, stop! He's human!" She ran forward and caught the figure as he fell.

The half-demon couldn't believe it. "Let me see!"

And see everyone did. It was revealed that the so-called 'demon' really was a mere human. He had spiky brown hair that was slightly matted with rain, and his blue and black robes were soaked. He wore traditional sandals over white socks. The boy's face looked innocent, but his eyes were closed shut. His glasses were on the verge of falling off his nose.

Kagome sympathized. "Poor boy…"

Miroku nodded. "Indeed. He must have gotten stuck in the rain and was trying to find shelter. He might've seen the light from our fire and followed it here. But it looks like he passed out. Let's just hope he doesn't get sick from all of this..."

Inuyasha huffed and turned away. "And why should we care? He's just a stupid human!"

Kagome caught the reluctant look in his eyes. "Inuyasha…"

"...huh? Where… am I?"

 

* * *

 

Rikuo had seen the clouds from afar as he walked along a dirt road he had found. He knew he had to find shelter.

Unfortunately, luck did not take his side. By the time the rain had started, he didn't even see a light.

He asked himself once again how he got into a mess like this. Lost in unknown territory, which was almost completely uninhabited to boot.

The rain fell harder, and he shivered. He was probably going to be sick if he ever even got out of this storm…

He closed his eyes but continued to walk forward. His legs hurt, surprisingly.

The third heir opened his eyes, determined to change into his demon form if it came to it. It looked like it was that time as well, as it looked like the sun was almost done setting…

Wait. He wouldn't be able to see the sun if it was raining and near a forest. And as he realized that, he realized that the light was none other than a fire!

Rikuo walked faster, his sore bones hurting in protest. A moan escaped his mouth.

His movements starting feeling sluggish, and his vision was fading. Another moan came out as he pushed himself to continue on. The rain hurt…

Voices sounded as he saw the cave in view. But just as he entered inside, he finally felt like he was done.

And when next he woke, two older teens hovered over him, the girl looking away while the male was watching him.

Before he could stop himself, a question had already formed itself on his tongue, even if it was weak.

"...huh? Where… am I?"

The two turned to him, more attentive than before, and he noticed two more figures close by. It was difficult to make out their features though. The girl had gasped and immediately asked, "How are you feeling?"

Rikuo noticed her smooth black hair and brown eyes. He smiled weakly. "Fine, I guess… so, where am I, exactly?" He hoped that these people were locals and would be able to tell him.

This time, the young man with black hair and dark blue eyes spoke to him. "I'm sorry to say, but we have gotten lost. I am sure there is a village within a few miles from here, but otherwise there's not much. Now, you should rest. If you don't, there will be no doubt you will grow ill from the cold and wet. Take off your robe, and leave the rest to me."

The young heir fidgeted. Should he trust these people? Well, they were making sure he was alright, since it had rained and all…

He nodded, and he removed his robes while the monk handed him some blankets. "Thanks."

After that, he immediately blacked out. Because it has been really a long day, and really, he felt like he deserved some rest.

 

* * *

 

Once the boy was asleep, the group wondered what they'd do with him. For one thing, he definitely looked like he had been lost. But they hardly knew him, and they weren't sure what he was capable of. But, Kagome and Miroku pointed out, he'd probably end up sick, and he'd need someone to take care of him if he didn't have a family nearby.

Ultimately, they knew they couldn't officially decide until their charge woke up. His actions would show them their answer. If he started acting suspicious, watch him closely, maybe allowing him to go his own way.

Kagome hesitated at that. He was only a human, surely he wouldn't be too dangerous, right?

Suppose there was no way to know until morning…

As they all lied down, she took out the Jewel from under her shirt and looked at it in the fire's light. It sparkled and shone beautifully. She could see the fire flicker through the slightly transparent jewel, and it almost looked like it had a soul of its own.

It was interesting, but mystic and beautiful.

As Kagome's eyes closed, she clasped the jewel in her hand, hoping for things to get better for them.

All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, thanks for reading this far!
> 
> Tbh, I wrote this a whole year and a half ago, ooooops. 
> 
> Don't worry, if this is showing up here, that means I'm actually planning to continue this. 
> 
> But I need to watch both anime first. Woe is me. 
> 
> Anyways, please let me know how this was! Leave a review as well, since I'd really appreciate feedback and suggestions! :)


End file.
